


A Question

by EighthPrincess



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthPrincess/pseuds/EighthPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn remembers a little more about the alternate realities than what he's telling Eve. Sometimes, it makes him wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post in the Evelynn tag on tumblr. There's really not enough fics for these two. Posted to my fanfic and tumblr too.

“I’m back!” Flynn announced as he burst into the annex. “And I have Thor’s hammer!”

He looked around, but the room was empty. He walked over to Eve’s desk and sat his satchel down beside it, figuring that she wouldn’t mind. As he did, Jenkins entered.

“Ah, Mr. Carsen, I thought I heard you. I take it you found the hammer?” he asked.

“Yes, but are you worthy to hold it?” Flynn asked as he held it out.

“I think you will find that I am, Mr. Carsen, thank you.” He replied as he took it.

“Never doubted. Where’s Ev—I mean, where is everyone?”

Jenkins looked at him knowingly. “I believe Ms. Cillian is currently in Egypt and Mr. Jones is currently with her.  As for Colonel Baird, she and Mr. Stone are sparring in the workout room.”

“Thanks, Jenkins!” Flynn said over his shoulder as he headed down the hall to the workout room.

Flynn may not have admitted it, but he did remember a good portion of the alternate realities. One of these portions, unfortunately, was the alternate Jake grabbing Eve and kissing her. Normally, that didn’t bother him—at least not too much—but there were times when he was reminded how similar Eve and Jake really were. One such moment was happening right now, he thought, as he turned the corner.

Eve was as beautiful as ever, even in her sweaty workout gear. Flynn watched, unnoticed, from the entrance as they went back and forth against each other, fists flying. Jake had managed to grab her when Eve used his weight against him to flip him. Jake hit the ground with a loud thud.

“You done for today, Stone?” Eve asked as she looked down at him.

“Yeah, I reckon,” he said, groaning. He held a hand up and Eve laughed.

“Like I’m gonna fall for that. Get up yourself.”

“Worth a shot,” Jake said with a smile. “Wanna go again tomorrow?”

“If the world isn’t ending, we’ll see. Hit the showers, cowboy.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He said, saluting as he walked off.

Eve watched him go into the shower room. “Enjoy the show, Librarian?” she asked, without turning around.

Flynn smiled and entered the room. “It’s always fun seeing you in action. You knew I was here?”

She turned around to face him. “It’s my job to know these things. You came back alive.”

“That I did, Guardian,” he said as he moved to wrap his arms around her.

“I don’t know that you want to do that,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “I’m all sweaty.”

“Mm, don’t care. Missed you,” he told her as he held her.

“You too,” she said, giving him a quick kiss. “Mission accomplished?”

“I am worthy of the power of Thor,” he said. “I am starving, though.”

“Let me get a shower first, and I think I have some of the chinese left in my fridge.”

Flynn was quiet as they walked into her suite in the annex. He stayed that way through her shower and when they sat down on her couch eating the leftover chinese.

“You all right?” she asked. “Did something happen?”

“No, I’m just thinking”

“Anything I can help with?” she asked, putting down her fork and grabbing his hand.

“I’m—it’s just—why me?” he asked, looking anywhere but at her.

“Why you, what?”

“Why are you with me and not Stone? You two are so similar,” he said, and before he could stop himself, he added, “I mean, you saw how alternate him was.”

“I knew you remembered more than you were saying,” she smiled. “Look at me, Librarian.”

Flynn looked up at her sheepishly.

“That was not me and that was not him. That was an alternate world, okay? I can’t speak for them, I don’t know what they went through. Here though? Yeah, we enjoy some of the same things, but Stone is like my brother and that’s just gross. You are my Librarian, got it?”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling. “Sorry, I know it was stupid, it’s just been bugging me.”

“I’ll forgive it—this time,” she said and kissed him. “Now, what else do you remember?”


End file.
